Naruto:Ninja Way
by ThatAngryGuy
Summary: Thrust into a videogame with no knowledge of how to escape. Told he must save the MULTIVERSE, god that is a problem. But it just seems the norm for one Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Prologue

First Naruto fic. Don't know how well I do, I guess I will give it a shot.

Summary: Naruto lost the fight against Pein. Due to this The Kyuubi would be extracted and Naruto would die. Except as all fanfictions something happens that stops this.

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do I take claims on the content of Naruto and any of the Games that may come into the contact of this multi universal fanfiction. You have been warned. Do not claim such things.

Talking: "This is so obvious why does this have to be told to every single person, it's not like they are idiots right… RIGHT"

_Thinking 'Well this sucks, second attempt at a fanfic, maybe I will succeed and get babes. Nope not going to happen fuck this'_

**Demon/God/Summon "I find this fucking humiliating, why do I have to be in this god forsaken place you asinine retarded writer"**

_**Demon/God/Summon/Author thinking 'Well excuse me princess fuck shit up. For not giving you the respect you so rightly deserve, boo hoo." **_

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue

The red chakra of the Kyuubi slowly being drained out of Naruto's soon to be lifeless corpse, was seen from around the room as the sealing was under way.

'_I am going to die, I never became Hokage, I never ate a pool full of ramen and die from the overdose. I am done for, I fucked up and this is what happens, my friends dying before my own eyes as all the thing I fought for is erased from existence. I just wish I could have stop…' _The depressed blond here of this story. As his thoughts were cut off by the world going monochrome and time slowing to a halt.

"What the fuck…" The ever so graceful linguist that was Naruto spewed out of his mouth at the sight of the world stopping. He slowly stood up as his weakened body felt the pain of the unsealing, Screaming out in agony Naruto fell back to the floor writhing in pain. Suddenly the feeling stoped his body losing all feeling as the world around him disintegrated into nothing but… Pixels.

**GAME OVER**

**Bad end**

**Naruto after failing to defeat Akatsuki had the Kyuubi extracted from his body leaving him to die as all his friends and loved ones died.**

**Score:**

**Age: 16 (160)**

**Mastered Henge (50)**

**Improved Henge (100)**

**Mastered ****Kawarimi (50)**

**Mastered Kage Bunshin (100)**

**Learned Rasengan (200)**

**Completed Rasengan (300)**

**Mastered Sage Mode (300)**

**Precious People gained 18 (1800)**

**Subtotal (3060)**

**Lost Precious People 18 (-3600)**

**Reached 8 tailed state (-3000)**

**Did not praise log (-3000)**

**Virgin (-1000)**

**Total (-7640)**

**Rating (You suck)**

**Karma: Good (True Saint)**

**Replay (Naruto: Ninja Way)**

**Y/N**

"Um, WHAT" Yelled Naruto as he read his subtotal. "What is wrong with me, this looks like those games Kiba once got me to play". Naruto intoned as he was speaking out loud to no one in particular. Well if it says replay I guess it can't hurt to see what this is. As he reached his hand out and hit the floating Y in the air.

The world he was now in, the endless abyss transformed into a menu screen showing the Options he was given.

**New Game**

**Load Game**

**Options**

**Quit**

"This makes no sense at all, I guess New Game". Naruto blandly said out loud to no one in particular. He reached out his hand to tap on the new game button as again the world Shattered into pixels.

An overhead view of Konoha came into place as Naruto quickly flew towards the window of his apartment as the screen faded to black.

Naruto woke up with a start, rasping with phantom pain of the Kyuubi extraction. Naruto looked around his own apartment. Reminding him that he had not failed. It was all a dream. Nothing but a dream of what could happen now that pain is coming all of it just a made of imagination. But as he got out of the bed he fell shorter than usual. His hips only just reached the top of the bed he looked down and saw he was much shorter, even shorter then he was when he started his shinobi career. Almost as if he had gone back to being a… a six year old. He quickly ran to the bathroom as fast as his little legs could carry him. His head just barely reached the bottom of the mirror. As he observed his features he could see that he looked exactly as he did when he was six.

He then screamed out in surprise as an orange box popped right in front of his face.

"**Welcome to Naruto: Ninja Way. A story all about yourself. In a Video Game. Now you shall have a tutorial to help you along."**

"What the hell?" Naruto blurted out in question**.**

"**In this game, you must train and grow stronger so you can stop the destruction of the Multiverse. As this task seems difficult and it certainly is. We the upper beings of the universe have decided to help you along. By placing you into this game now you can grow stronger then you can ever before. So All you got to know is this. Go around fight people, do quests, clear out places, and generally do what you want. But remember if you do not succeed you can always try again but you will have to restart your life from this point onwards, wow that was a mouthful but you now get the jist of it now shoo, go"**

"Okay that was weird, but it said train. I guess but I can't get anything to train with as my status…"

Then again a new orange box came out of nowhere reading off

**Naruto Uzumaki **

**Age 6**

**Title:?**

**Level 1**

**HP 1000**

**CP 2500**

**STR 18**

**DEX 19**

**ACB 20**

**VIT 40**

**INT 3**

**WIS 1**

**LUK ?**

**CHA 20**

**Status Jinchuriki (+5 VIT per level -10 CHA) Uzumaki (+10 VIT) Hated (-30% Reputation gain with Citizens)**

Naruto looked on with deadpan, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

Update: Stats changed so it seems more reasonable. Added status, title, and age. Fixed spelling. Thanks for the reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do I take claims on the content of Naruto and any of the Games that may come into the contact of this multi universal fanfiction. You have been warned. Do not claim such things.

Talking: "This is so obvious why does this have to be told to every single person, it's not like they are idiots right… RIGHT"

_Thinking 'Well this sucks, second attempt at a fanfic, maybe I will succeed and get babes. Nope not going to happen fuck this'_

**Demon/God/Summon "I find this fucking humiliating, why do I have to be in this god forsaken place you asinine retarded writer"**

_**Demon/God/Summon/Author thinking 'Well excuse me princess fuck shit up. For not giving you the respect you so rightly deserve, boo hoo." **_

Yay my first reviews ever came in. To respond yes this story will continue I am not sure if it will be good or not. So my feelings on this are like _**"First reviews ever thank all for reading, hopefully you will all come to favorite it".**_** Now onto chapter 2**

Chapter 2: Training, and Meeting the Fox

"This is bullshit. Who drugged me in my sleep, if it was you Kakashi, I am going to shove a Rasengan up your ass!" rambled Naruto in his frustration.

"Wait what was that thing called, gen…genju…Genjutsu, how does it get dispelled again, something about overpowering the casters chakra, well let's give it a shot." Reasoned the blond as a giant swirling mass of chakra began to outpour out of his body making the darkened apartment glow blue with a radiance not achievable through anything less than a Katon jutsu. As Naruto began to think this was enough chakra he released, "KAI!" As an echo of Naruto's voice reverberated through his apartment. The chakra dissipated, a shockwave of this blast launched out and went past the walls of Konoha into the outskirts of the village, everyone, even the civilians felt this.

In the Hokage Tower

It seemed as an earthquake rammed into the Hokage's office send all the paperwork In and out sprawling across the room. Ruining the progress of one such Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. A low growl filled the room as the killing intent skyrocketed causing all ANBU in his office, to stand attention in front of the punching bag for your Homage, hmmm" The Hokage ordered in a sickly sweet tone of barely repressed fury, "Hai, Hokage-sama" The ANBU replied in a low voice barely above a whisper filled with fear.

Naruto's Apartment

Then a pinging noise aroused from nowhere and loudly blared into Naruto's ear making it ring as an orange box

**A special skill has been created through an action**

Naruto blinked in surprise and pain as he looked at the box with curiosity.

**Genjutsu of all kinds will be used. Use this skill to break yourself or others out of one.**

**GENJUTSU RELAESE HAS BEEN ADDED TO SKILLS.**

"What? Skills, I have skills-"Naruto was broken out of his thoughts as another orange box pinged into existence

**Skills**

**Genjutsu release level 1 (0.0%)**

The rest of the list went on for possibly hours, all of them greyed out. Implying the fact they cannot be used until learned through training or special actions. "WHAT! What happened to my Kage Bunshin, to my Rasengan, My JUTSU". Naruto screamed in anguish. As the idea of being a six year old became more and more probable. After his outburst of screaming to the heavens a knock on the door was heard. He walked to the door and opened it. As the hand of a figure clad in black ANBU armor with a cat mask, chopped the back of his neck knocking him out.

Elsewhere

Naruto came to wake in the Hokage's office. _"This reminds me of when Jiji would bring me here from the hospital". _He began to rise but froze when he heard a kind and older voice speak to him. "Naruto, you awake I got to ask you something." Tears welling into Naruto's eyes, as he turned to look at the kind visage of the Sandaime. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he launched up and wrapped his arms around the old man's neck "Jiji, you're alive. I can't believe it you're alive." Naruto sobbed out in between his tears incomprehensible to the he latched onto. Nearly choking the Hokage to death. He grabbed Naruto with his arms and began to peal him off his body. Naruto still sobbing but less so now. "Now Naruto, I have to ask you something." Naruto nodded slowly in his confusion riddled sadness.

"Did you do this?" Sarutobi questioned with barely repressed anger, gesturing to the rest of the room, all of the papers sprawled across the floor, "Ummmm… Nooooo." Naruto replied softly.

"Now, Naruto it's completely fine if you tell the truth, I won't be mad." The conniving Hokage lied as he had hoped that this would get Naruto to admit his prank. Thus he would be able to tortur- I mean punish him.

"No Jiji, I didn't do this, but what happened, it looks like a tornado went through here?" questioned the blond, blissful unaware of the death that is now looming over him.

"_He knows exactly what happened, he wants you to let your guard down. Trick you, WELL IT WON'T WORK I TELL YOU!" _"Well a wave of chakra destroyed all my paperwork, and it originated from your apartment. Do you know why?" Again the Sandaime asked in a sweet tone.

"Well, that's funny. I thought I was in a genjutsu, so I attempted to dispel it by chakra but it looks like I am still in it.

"What do you mean genjutsu? You're only six you shouldn't know that, where did you learn of genjutsu".

"_Shit if I am six then that means that I shouldn't know what a genjutsu is. Think god damn me, think"._

**A quest has been created through an encounter.**

"_Now what?"_

**Explain to the Hokage how to know what a genjutsu is.**

**Objective: Successfully tell the truth or lie to the Hokage.**

**Reward if succeed**

**Reputation gain with Hokage**

**100 XP**

**Outcome if failure**

**Reputation loss with Hokage**

**Possible Bad End**

"_NO! No bad end, last time that happened this nightmare began. Com-on Naruto you can think of where you would know about genjutsu… AHA"._

"Ano- I was told by a man with silver hair and an inu mask about it after one of the villagers more… hands on approach".

"_This is not even a lie. Well I think it is, all I remember is Inu rescuing me from those two chuunin and the rest of the villagers"._

The Hokage shuddered with a scowl imprinted on his face. Remembering such event and remembering about the boy's protection being mainly taken care of by a single ANBU. _"And to think of what happened when I couldn't find him for a year after he was kicked out of the orphanage". _

"Well Naruto. I have to apologize about my previous… behavior. But you are still going to have to clean this up as you were the cause of this".

"_Even if it is seemingly impossible, I have a feeling the paperwork collapse was caused by him. Oh it will be so sweet to finally have a break from all of the paperwork, and if he questions it I will tell him it is punishment for all the pranks he pulled"._

"You're a jerk Jiji".

30 minutes later

"_Ahh, this is the life, no paperwork just peace and quiet"._

"I am done Jiji"! Naruto yelled out ruining the Hokage's rest.

"Well it seems you are." _Damn I thought he would take longer, must be all his youthful energy…" _Sarutobi paused in thought to slap himself for acting like the abomination known as Gai.

Naruto looked at the Hokage in bewilderment as he slapped himself. He then shrugged and ran off from the insane Hokage.

Naruto reached the place where he would learn how to summon toads from Jiraiya.

"_Well if I came back as a six year old after the Kyuubi was extracted that would mean the Kyuubi would be gone but if that's true I would be dead". _The blond thought before he threw himself unintentionally into a spiraling thought out of control whether he was dead or not.

Through this unintentional deep thought he started to hear a dripping noise as he drifted off to sleep.

As Naruto woke up within a dingy sewer. He immediately recognized it as his mind scape. He as well heard the sound of breathing and a warmth coming forth from the tunnel right in front of him. Naruto quickly followed to tunnel to the source. Immediately knowing what was behind this. The tunnel opened up to a cage holding within it the strongest of all the Bijuu.

"**I AM THE…" **The Kyuubi was quickly cut off by the small boy in front of him.

"Yah yah. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. The strongest of the Bijuu, and the one who will kill me blah blah blah. You already told me when I was thirteen. Do you seriously not remember"?

"**Remember… REMEMBER WHAT? All I remember is being pulled out of my previous jailor by a masked bastard and placed in you."**

"Wait you seriously don't remember. HAHAHA, what a laugh the Kyuubi. The strongest thing like ever not even remembering what happened like 2 days ago. What are you senile". Without Naruto's knowledge he slowly got closer and closer to the cage.

"**SENILE. ME YOU BRAT". **The Kyuubi growled out thrashing his claws through the bars knocking Naruto away from the Kyuubi.

"whoa whoa whoa Kyuubi. Calm down I am just skeptical that you don't remember me getting killed by a masked bastard. I would be sure that you would remember your jailor being killed".

"**My jailor was a woman and a woman before that you are a boy. Completely different you insolent swine".**

"Wait a minute you had a previous jailor".

**Quest added**

"What now, find out about the Kyuubi".

"**Human what is that floating box of words".**

"Oh that's something I don't understand its now going to tell me to do a quest or something".

"**Well it looks more like a multiverse tear than a game".**

"A multiverse what?"

"**I was hoping I would not get an idiot and here I am with one. Kami what did I do to deserve this. Oh wait a minute I remember" **The Kyuubi said chuckling softly.

"So what's a multiverse tear? Is it dangerous?"

"**Of course it is dangerous, it is the entirety of space time taken torn apart an attempted to be sewn together like a blind seamstress".**

"What?"

"**Never mind it is just where one could see beyond their own universe. There must be some sort of problem with the multiverse".**

"Well the game did say that I had to save the multiverse. But I didn't understand it".

"**It said for you, a lowly human. A young one at that, to save the Multiverse. Why not ask me or another, but obviously me".**

"Maybe it is because you're inside of me so you could not help at all unless you wanted to help me".

"**Never would I help an insect like you. I will only help myself look good. Which would be to save the multiverse which forces me to help you". **The Kyuubi said, scowling at the prospect.

"Cmon, if you do it could be fun and maybe you will be rewarded with freedom".

"**My freedom, you would give me my freedom?"**

"Well yeah why would I not if you had helped save the entirety of, well everything".

"**Well I guess I could help you out. But only for my freedom".**

"Sure, I would be completely fine with that".

"**Then it's a deal" **The Kyuubi said extending its massive fist near the boy.

"Oh a fist bump okay than". Naruto responded hitting his fist against the behemoth fist the size of his body.

Elsewhere

"To shape one must use essence to create life, and with this power I can create a way to hold open a portal to look into other dimensions. Well no time like the present to try it". The hooded figure said as a blue energy circled his body weaving its way into a certain pattern to create life.

_**Okay sorry for both the short chapter in comparison to the last time I uploaded and for the time it took. I got a lot on my plate now that school started again and as well the fact I never planned for this story to kick off running. Thanks for reading. Please review, anything Flames, Criticism, Just thanking me or anything is accepted.**_


End file.
